1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to laser pens, and particularly to a laser pen used for illuminating workpieces.
2. Description of Related Art
During manufacturing of portable electronic devices, some deficiencies (e.g., stains on shells, flaws in lenses, or scratch marks on display panels) need to be identified and measured. However, these deficiencies are usually too minor to be measured by typical mechanical testing devices.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.